Doffy's Parties are Always a Hit
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: The Winner of the first 'Pick Lynz's next fifteen minute prompt' challenge! THANKS EVERYONE FOR PARTICIPATING! Don throws the best parties and Law and Robin are put into a compromising position after they were drugged with hallucinogenic drugs! Rated M because it gets pretty compromising but it doesn't go all the way. It's more a high T/Low M if that makes sense. Law/Robin


Doffy's Parties Are Always A Hit!

A/N: So this is the winner of the contest, the only one that received more than one vote, Law and Robin under the hallucination 'love virus' I would also like to let you know that I asked for different pairings and stuff so that I can write all of these...(I'll probably use some of the random other pairings that I got with other prompts that I find more interesting for the particular set.) Thanks again to the people who participated it was a fun ride! I might do this again when I run out of pairings and prompts! So here's the winner, this is a little more mature than my others. (It doesn't go into complete smut territory I'm not feeling THAT creative :P) Keep in mind I pretty much only write AUs! (also I'm gutted that there was no Law/Doflamingo! *epic sadfacery* :P) This story is also a little strange because it switches point of view, it goes from how Law feels to how Robin feels, this is one of those pairings that I was afraid to write, but I'm glad I wrote it in the way I did, I hope y'all like this fifteen minute prompt winner!

It all started with a party, Donquixote Doflamingo's parties were always a hit, especially birthday parties. After 18 years, his 'younger brother' Law finally had his coming of age birthday party, and Don couldn't be any more excited. He even got people to come to the party that honestly had no business being there, people that Law was not a particular fan of. One of those people was a guy who went by the name of Crocodile, Law knew that Don had a particular likeness toward the man, but he didn't like either of them to be completely honest so he didn't care. Who he did care about though was Crocodile's assistant, a beautiful black haired woman, he didn't know her name but there was something about her. Her body shape, her eye color, the fact that she was just drop dead gorgeous, the poor man had no idea what he was going to be in for.

From across the room, she couldn't help but look back at him, the boy that had been looking at her all night, and the boy she had been doing the same to. His tan skin, the white spotted hat, the fact that he wasn't afraid to wear an excessive amount of eyeliner to piss off Doflamingo, it made her smile on the inside, and well the outside too. She knew that something was going to go down that night, she didn't think that it would happen the way it did though.

Drinks were flowing through the two, they really shouldn't have been drinking, and as far as they could remember they only had the one, but the two were in a bedroom faster than the woman could say 'doctor.'

Law thought that he was seeing things, there was no way in his right mind that the woman that he had been staring at the entire night would literally be straddling him right now, pulling his yellow and back hoodie over his head and kissing every inch of bare flesh that she could find. The woman was gorgeous, she had to have been out at the party though, there was no way she would do this, not without some sort of drugs in her system helping her along.

The woman couldn't help but smirk into his skin as she heard the cute little noises that came from Law's mouth, or what she imagined was Law's mouth, there was no way that was doing this to the man of her affections right now, it had to be a dream, but it was a hellishly good dream and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop and pinch herself or something if it was. She continued to kiss him, his chest, back up to his neck, then his lips.

If his lips tasted gorgeous, then finally getting to fight for dominance for the kiss (which seriously didn't last that long, poor guy was the perfect submissive..) was pure heaven.

If Law was having a dream, this was literally the best dream he's ever had. He's a damn teenager for christ sake, add the fact that the woman on top of him was gorgeous and kissing him, his body was starting to react in kind. His hands rose from his sides as he undid the buttons on the vest that she was wearing, pushing it off in a frenzy.

She was shocked when Law flipped their positions, she honestly didn't expect it. He kissed her neck her mouth letting out little noises, mewling noises.

Law chuckled over her and started nipping down the bare skin, avoiding any sensitive zone. He's done this a couple times before, it was the reason he hated his brother, but the 'lessons' were helpful, but he wasn't about to admit that. The woman under him was beginning to squirm slightly, he knew how she felt, his body was on fire.

She looked up at him after he suddenly stopped any sort of ministration, and said the first thing that anyone said during this entire encounter. "Do you need help with something?"

Law looked down at her, it was the first time that she had ever really heard the woman's voice and that turned him on even more than what was already happening. "I.."

The woman's eyes widened, it was almost as if she was on auto-pilot, her hands moved to his jeans and unbuttoned them, Law did the same to her...then everything after that was a blur...

Law's head was pounding, his brain felt like it was flowing out his ears. He didn't care though, the dream he had last night felt almost too real, he turned over and noticed a lump under the blanket next to him. It was probably Bepo, he always managed to find a way to drink too much without drinking too much...rather light drinker.

'Nope too small to be Bepo...maybe Penguin came to the wrong room when he was suppose to follow Shachi?' he thought.

He looked over and noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him as if she were in shock.

Law's grey eyes also stared at her in shock...then the two scrambled off the bed.

"Oh shit it wasn't a dream..."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was..."

"Wait, wait, you thought it was a dream too?"

"A dream or one hell of a hallucination."

The woman laughed. "Don't think you know my name Law..."

"I don't but you know mine..."

"Trafalgar Law's 18th birthday party, party of the year, I'd know you anywhere...the name's Nico Robin."

"Well, Nico Robin, would you like to go out properly, I hardly think this should count."

Robin laughed. "I would like that Law, as Crocodile's assistant, I'll call you with details. Just make sure you have some money on you, because we're going dutch." she said straightening herself out. "I'll call you." she said kissing him lightly before walking out of the room.

When Law walked out into the kitchen to see Don he couldn't help himself but smile. "You're a bastard."

"It went well though."

"Got a technical first date..."

"My parties always were considered the best."

"So what was I the guinea pig for this time?"

"What? Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"I only drank one drink Don..."

"There's this thing in one of the drugs I made that made people see who they wanted to see, made them think they were in a dream of the extremely nice kind, I never expected you to see each other..."

"So you did drug us you sick bastard..."

"But it had good results didn't it...you and the woman of your dreams had sex, then when you realized that it was actually her and not just a hallucination, you got a second date. You should be thanking me."

Law hated to admit it but Don was right.

"Thank you, seriously."

"You're welcome." he said with a laugh. "Now greasy breakfast...perfect hangover food!"

"Who are you and where's my brother?"

Don just laughed and handed him his food. "Don't say I never did anything for you Law, I'll always care for ya."

Law looked down and started eating. "I know."


End file.
